Faggio
The Pegassi and Principe Faggio (pronounced Fah-Jee-O) is a motor scooter, meant to parody the Vespa and Piaggio scooter lineup. It has appeared in'' Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, Grand Theft Auto V and [[Grand Theft Auto Online|''Grand Theft Auto Online]]. Design GTA Vice City - GTA Vice City Stories The Faggio's appearance remained virtually unchanged between GTA Vice City to GTA Vice City Stories, being based off a Piaggio Vespa 50 Special, apart from one of its brake lights being broken on the San Andreas model. Faggio-GTAVC-front.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Faggio-GTASA-doubletone-front.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Single color tone). Faggio-GTALCS-front.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Faggio-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. GTA IV - GTA V In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Pegassi Faggio City-XS took on the appearance of a modern urban scooter, resembling a cross between 2000-present Piaggio Zip and 2007 Peugeot V Clic, while also shares minor styling elements with the Kymco Agility 50 compact scooter. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the modern version is present as well as a more classical version (called Faggio Ultra in the beta) reminiscent of the classic Vespa and looking similar to the 3D Universe rendition, but with circular headlight and features exotic seat covers in purple velvet, or with leopard or zebra skin patterns. In Grand Theft Auto V, the Faggio now always spawns in the classic variant from TBoGT. The modern version from GTA IV does not return. It is also now manufactured by Principe. Faggio-GTA4-front.jpg|Grand Theft Auto IV, modern version. Faggio-TBOGT-front.jpg|The Ballad of Gay Tony, classic variant known as "Second Generation". PegassiFaggio-GTAV.png|Grand Theft Auto V. Faggio_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Rider's first person view in the enhanced versions of GTA V. Performance 3D Universe Powered by a small 50cc engine, the Faggio is the slowest and the most low-powered motorcycle in each of the four games in which the vehicle appears, but makes up for this with its excellent maneuverability, acceleration, and light weight. In GTA LCS, however, the Faggio seems to had better performance, with its top speed second only to the Freeway, but the acceleration remains the same. HD Universe GTA IV As a modern street scooter, the Faggio now has a more powerful engine coupled to a CVT drivetrain (despite it shift gears), its handling has been greatly changed and improved top speed, thus it is no longer a slow motorbike in the game. The Faggio is the easiest vehicle to use when performing long wheelies, possibly due to its high center of gravity and shorter wheelbase compared to other motorbikes in the game. The Faggio's top speed is notably comparable to classic cars such as the Voodoo and Manana. GTA V In GTA V, its performance is now extremely poor compared to the previous renditions. Acceleration is average, but are very lacking when compared with the modern variant from GTA IV. As expected from its weak engine, top speed is mediocre, and the vehicle lacks sufficient torque and acceleration to even climb moderately steep inclines. Handling is precise, but this could be a problem at high speeds where stability is favored over sharp handling. The vehicle's open air design leaves the player vulnerable to gunfire, and the fact that the player can easily be knocked off of the bike makes it a very poor choice for a getaway vehicle. This performance traits makes the Faggio returns as the slowest motorcycle again. Variants The Pizza Boy (or Pizzaboy) delivery scooter, featured in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories, is a modified Faggio with a back-mounted box installed to carry pizzas (or other goods), and painted in the livery of the vehicle's respective owners. Another delivery scooter, the NoodleBoy from GTA Liberty City Stories, has similar handling and speed to the Faggio, but has a different, more contemporary design. In GTA Vice City Stories, there is a motorized bicycle looking like the Faggio called the Ventoso; which has a higher top speed and acceleration than the Faggio. In GTA IV, a Faggio is requested in Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing in a unique light green paintjob. As a new Faggio will spawn in the same spot until the player delivers it, the player can keep one and deliver the other to Stevie. Notable Owners *Ken Rosenberg. *Ned Burner owns a unique yellow Faggio as seen in Stop the Press. *Bernie Crane owns a pink Faggio. *Trevor Philips, though this only appears during his random switch scenes stalking another Faggio driver, since it never spawns outside of any of his safehouses. *The Hater Locations GTA Vice City *By a skip, a block away from safe houses in Vice Point, Vice City. *The alley next to Ken Rosenberg's office in Ocean Beach, Vice City. *Near a bench not far behind the Police Station in Washington Beach. *Sometimes is found parked behind the Hyman Memorial Stadium. GTA San Andreas *Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos. *East Beach, Los Santos. *Near Burger Shot in Redsands East, Las Venturas (starts courier mission). *Missionary Hill, San Fierro. *El Corona, Los Santos. GTA Liberty City Stories *Outside the FIDL supermarket in Portland View, Portland *AMCo. Petroleum Company in Trenton, Portland. *In an alley in Chinatown with steps bringing you to the roof, Portland (Starts Scooter Shooter). *Near Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island. *Near the Liberty City Community College at Liberty Campus, Staunton Island. GTA Vice City Stories *The Well Stacked Pizza Co. in Vice Point, Vice City. *Next to a small trailer east of the Vice Point Police Station in Vice Point. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *On Happiness Island, towards the south end of the island (near the main plaza). *On Quartz Street, Middle Park, and the surrounding areas. *Parked near the fountain in Middle Park and used as a pursuit vehicle in Hating The Haters. *Often spawns around Alderney City and Normandy. *The Ultra is parked in a fenced-in parking lot on Topaz Street between Exeter and Denver Avenue, Northern Middle Park. *The Ultra can also be found parked across the street from Luis' Apartment. *The Ultra spawns commonly when the player is driving a Stretch. *The Ultra spawns at the Francis International Airport parking lot when driving in a Ripley. GTA V * Can be bought for $5,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * When the player switches to Trevor, he can be riding one and stalking another Faggio driver while randomly shouting "scooter brothers". ** It also appears with Trevor's custom license plate and the worn red color. * They are commonly found around Mirror Park. * Two unique colored ones can be found at the gate of the Richman Mansion in Richman. Trivia General * "Faggio" is Italian for "beech;" however, the name is presumably a portmanteau of "faggot" and Piaggio, given the inferior performance of the scooter in comparison to other bikes. * Excluding its variants, the Faggio is the only scooter motorcycle in the series, and becomes one of the longest-running vehicles throughout the GTA history. * In GTA LCS, GTA VCS and HD Universe, the player can reach high speeds by leaning forward on the Faggio, and in LCS, the top speed beats the Sanchez. * The Faggio also appeared in Bully and it shares the design of the HD Universe rendition, even that Bully was released 4 years before The Ballad of Gay Tony, this may mean Rockstar wanted to design a more detailed and realistic Faggio exclusively for Bully, but they decided to remaster it for TBoGT, note that it's not officially named "Faggio" in game, but many fans call it a Faggio as it's roughly similar in appearance and performance. 3D Universe * In GTA San Andreas, the Faggio's right turn blinker lights up as though it was a brake light, along with the actual brake light above it. * In GTA Liberty City Stories, the Faggio has better acceleration and top speed than it does in other games (this only works if you push the left analog stick forward 1/4 from the middle). * The Faggio and Freeway are the only vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories that are only available in black. HD Universe * In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the Faggio are Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM. * The Faggio is very useful in getting the Futo to spawn in GTA IV. * In GTA IV, although its engine shifts, it is clear that it has a CVT. Motorcycle CVT transmissions are single-speed so gear shifting is likely a developer's error. * GTA V's rendition of the Faggio's description on southernsanandreassuperautos.com is a reference to the real Vespa's common association with hipster culture. * This scooter can be used to easily gain the 'Wheelie Rider' achievement. Simply accelerate and lean back in moderation to make sure the back does not scrape on the ground. * In GTA V, the Faggio is often found driven by hipsters. * Before Update 1.06, the Faggio was listed on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com as the Pegassi Faggio. However, the manufacturer was then changed to Principe. This may be done because Lamborghini or Ducati in real life does not create scooters. Although, when riding the Faggio with the 1.06 update, it still is named the Pegassi Faggio, so it may be a glitch or just an oversight to change the name. * The Faggio's poor performance in GTA V is likely an accurate representation to its real-life counterpart. The classic Vespa are widely known for its heavy weight, resulting in sluggish acceleration and it takes a long time to reach high speeds, however it makes up with better handling and durability. * In GTA Online, it can be selected in a race as an "Utility vehicle", most likely due to its poor performance, being comparable to a Caddy or even a Fieldmaster. See also * Mod Scooter, GTA London equivalent. * Pizza Boy * Noodle Boy Navigation }} de:Faggio es:Faggio pl:Faggio Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:Vehicles manufactured by Principe